New Girl In Town
by WisteriaClove
Summary: Hollows have suddenly swept from every realm to be in Karakura town, there after something; but what? Could it be the New Girl In Town? Natsumi Hayashi is pretty average, but then why do Arrancar's and Soul Reapers alike have this unexplainable obsession with her! Something's not right in Karakura Town, do you dare to find out what? AU HitsuXOCXShuhei other pairings drama-lama
1. Safe Arrival

**I've had a new story idea, I know not much happens in this chapter, but I hope that anyone who decides to read this sees whatever potential the story might have. This Chapter is all about sowing the seeds of the story, so read and enjoy! **

…

Safe Arrival

Natsumi Hayashi pulled the soft edges of the pale sheepskin blanket tightly around her. She had turned the heater on full blast the minute she got home but the air conditioner provided little heat as it looked as if it had been pulled from a prehistoric epoch. The bone blanket wrapped tightly around her lanky body concealed the summer pyjamas she adorned; small red shorts spotted with rainbow butterflies accompanied by a singlet top of the same pattern. They were thin and made of cotton providing no protection from the icy Japanese evening Karakura town was experiencing tonight, unfortunately for her they were the only pyjamas she found in the one box that she managed to stash away in her new room.

Natsumi padded her way over to the navy cushioned window seat of their lounge room, pulling her knees up towards her chest, she tucked her naked feet under the cover of the blanket in a somewhat feeble attempt to thaw out the ice-blocks that were attached by her ankles. She hadn't found any socks in the box either. All she could do now was wait by the window for her father to return, he had taken some of her boxes that didn't fit in the moving van in his own car but he had called to say he'd be working late so she probably wouldn't be getting her stuff for some time.

"Just great! What am I supposed to do now?" she groaned wishing she had been foresighted enough to have packed a deck of cards, a book or even a movie to watch on the old T.V. that was pushed up into the eastern corner of the room; despite the dust bunny army growing lethally atop the machine, it was plugged in, with what looked like a fully functioning DVD player sitting idly beneath it and that was good enough for her. But she hadn't packed any of these things, she quickly recounted the contents of the box in her room; _Polka-dotted lamp shade, matching polka-dotted curtains, sheep-skin blanket, my favourite summer PJ's,and Mr Snugglemuffin _(Her favourite ally – a garish pink elephant with a missing eye and a patchwork top hat). "What use are curtains to me now?!" she grumbled dropping her head back against the small wall of the window seat. She tilted her head slightly, glaring through the French-paned window in hope that she could will her father's hasty return and claim her fluffy bed socks as well as a lazy pair of track pants, but there was no sign of the forest green family sedan through the pelting rain outside, proving to her dismay that she was definitely not clairvoyant.

She could see the large droplets hammering down outside flooding the front garden, the pathway to her door transformed into a fast-flowing stream before her very eyes. Though the intensity of the rain was not reflected by the light pitter-patter sound echoing through the ceiling. In her old house the roof was made of a thick foil sheeting so whenever it rained even if it was the equivalent of a sun shower, inside it sounded as if Thor the god of thunder and come to extract his revenge on the world via the Hayashi family residence. Natsumi decided she liked the terracotta tiles that artfully covered the roof of their new home much better.

Tearing her eyes away from the hypnotising water droplets that raced across the double-glazed glass, Natsumi checked the time. It was 7:34 when she came down stairs, and to her shock it was only 7:49. _Fifteen minutes! That can't be right! It feels like I've been down here for hours! _She puffed exhaling deeply blowing the dark red strands of her fringe off her forehead. They tickled the skin of her brow as they fell back down, she blew them away again. Her eyes strayed to the ticking analogue clock that her father proudly put up this morning before he went to work; she had officially killed ten seconds. _Way to go Nat! _She congratulated herself sarcastically_, now all you have to do is repeat that a million-billion times and dad will be home before you know it! _Dejectedly,her head fell back against the wall with a hard thump an she turned her attention back to the water splayed across the window. She watched the droplets race to the bottom, betting with herself on which tear was going to win.

Half an hour had passed and Natsumi was still in the same position, waiting for the 267th water race of the night to commence. Her eyelids had gotten fractionally droopier as she became more restless, but the ice-cold numb state of her toes rejected any thought of sleep to pass the time. Instead Natsumi was forced to bet again on the swift ability of the rain droplets, she focused on the window waiting for the dewdrops to reach the starting gate when a flash of white caught her eye. Natsumi reflexively refocused her gaze onto the tuft of slick white _hair?_ Running past her house. The picket fence was low enough for her to make out a face that the snowy locks belonged too; she could see flashes of aquamarine but not much else through the dense rain. This stranger was the first person she'd seen walk past her house the whole time she's been there and therefore has become the most interesting part of her night. She was just watching the blur of a face run past her house when something alarming happened that made Natsumi leap up from the seat she had been occupying for the last hour.

The man (or woman – she wasn't sure) stopped all of a sudden, at the edge of her home lot and then their face disappeared. The figure dropped behind the picket fence obscuring them from her view. Natsumi had a really bad feeling about it. She couldn't make out much from where she was but she did see the way they moved as they dropped to the floor. It wasn't just someone taking a seat in the gutter, they definitely fell. And from the few panicked seconds she gazed out the window she knew they weren't getting back up. _Oh my god!_ She panicked running towards the front door,_ the white hair! It was probably some old man who's slipped over in the rain and popped out a hip or something! Crap, Crap, Crap! I've got to do something! _Natsumi flung open the door and in a blur ran outside to help the fallen stranger.

She was soaked and shivering within taking two steps outside the comfort of her house but she didn't let it faze her as a burst of what could only be adrenaline took over. She sprinted to her front gate, careful as not to slip before unlocking the gate and dashing over to the crumbled body on the sidewalk. As she got closer she noticed it wasn't an old man at all, but rather a young man. Maybe 16 or seventeen she guessed, slightly thrown by his preternaturally white hair. His rough skin was cold and wet to the touch, his thick snowy locks were slick and sticky against his scalp.

"Hello?" she yelled gripping the boy's shoulders and shaking him softly whilst pleading internally for him to wake. "Can you hear me?" she tried again, her voice rising in pitch as she tried to be heard over the thumping rain. She bowed her head to his mouth desperate to hear any sign that the boy was still breathing, even a few sharp harsh breaths would have calmed her rapidly beating heart; but alas she couldn't make out anything over the rain.

_**BANG!**_

The loud shot captured her attention for long enough for her to see the door to her house had slammed shut on her. She would have surely had some great sarcastic comment in mind if she wasn't so terrified about the whole situation; she was locked outside in the thunderous rain, barefoot in only her summer pyjamas with an unconscious possibly dead guy lying in a crumpled heap before her. _Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe this is happening to me!_ Natsumi anxiously reached for his arm, wrapping her shaky pale fingers around his wrist, she carefully studied his lifeless face for any signs as she pressed her fingers down on his inner wrist, mimicking what she'd seen on all those ER drama's she'd watched over the years , in hope she'd feel a pulse. She couldn't which only freaked her out further. _Crap, Crap, CRAP! _His slightly parted lips were turning a faint shade of blue, _AH! I am not qualified to do this! _She cried, feeling panicky tears well up in her eyes _what to do? What to do?! _

She was clutching this boy's still hand between her two trembling ones as she contemplated what to do, when, like a heavenly signal from god, the neon white sign from next door flickered at her. With squinted eyes, she read the lit up letters through her watery eyes and nearly fainted with relief for the words read: **Kurosaki Clinic. **

"Don't worry! I'm going to get you help," Natsumi yelled to him though it was more to comfort herself than him. She almost added _Stay here_ before she realised how stupid that sounded as she ran off towards the clinic door. She hammered away to no avail, she pressed her ear up against the door and deflatedly realised there was no sign of movement within the clinic. She perked slightly when she realised the Clinic was attached to a house. Fuelled totally by this adrenaline she didn't even know existed within her she bolted to the front door, slamming her fists like a crazy woman down on the wooden barrier between her and help.

Natsumi had to keep herself from falling forward as the door swung back at her revealing a rather unimpressed looking girl.

"What the hell do you wa-" she cut herself off taking in the drenched rat before her. The bored onyx eyes studied the pale trembling girl who was dressed completely inappropriately for this kind of weather. "Who are you? What's wrong?" Karin asked hoping this girl wasn't a crazy that had escaped from the nearby hospital. Natsumi's lips parted slowly the words formulating on her tongue.

"I-I- my name i-is Na-Natsumi I'm f-from next-t do-oo-r-r" her teeth were chattering so much it was hard to get a clear word out, "I need yo-your help-p-p! A boy-y! he's un-c-c-oncious-s-s! Plea-ase, help-p me" Natsumi watched the girls face contort as she mulled through her thoughts, her onyx grey eyes emotionless.

"Right. Yeah, lead the way," she agreed, flicking a switch on her door so that it didn't lock behind her _she's already smarter than me, she'll know what to do! _Natsumi predicted hopefully, grabbing the girls wrist and dragging her towards the boy. Karin ran behind the drenched girl, surprised at her strong grip.

"Plea-ase!" she cried as they approached the boy, she knelt beside the body reaching for his wrist, checking his pulse again. "We need to hel-p-p him! He j-just collapse-d-d!" Natsumi said in a way of explanation. Karin's eyes flashed with recognition the minute she spotted the tuft of white hair slicked back on a familiar face. She wanted to smile, but one look at the hysteric, tearful expression of the strange girl beside her and she thought better of it.

Karin dropped to the floor and mimicked actions that she'd seen her dad do millions of times before. She theatrically checked his vitals all while Natsumi hung on her every movement.

"Don't worry about him," Karin finally said, offering the girl a small comforting smile. "He's going to be fine,"

"Thank g-god!" she cried watching Karin get to her feet.

"You'll need to help me move him inside the house," Natsumi nodded assertively glad she was no longer making any life or death decisions. She wrapped her arms around his legs while Karin grabbed him under the arms; the two in a synchronised motion sashayed their way back to the Kurosaki house.

Ten minutes later the white haired boy had been fairly dried off, and was now resting horizontally under a blanket on a couch by the heat of the fire. After Natsumi had calmed down a bit, Karin introduced herself as Karin Kurosaki, Natsumi was surprised to find that the calm, level-headed girl was only in middle school while she, the irrational-panicky-hyperventilater, was in high school. _Go figure_.

After Natsumi presented her locked-herself-out-of-her-house-in-the-panic situation to Karin she was kindly given a warm mug of hot chocolate, with two complementary marshmallows bobbing around in the froth. She greedily sipped at it till there was nothing but faint frothy marks on the inside walls of the mug where the chocolaty liquid had been. She occasionally glanced out the window of their kitchen to see if her father had come home yet, but the green sedan was still nowhere to be seen.

"So what did you say your name was again?" Karin asked, her finger wrapped loosely around the half full mug. Natsumi blushed at her own gluttonous behaviour.

"Oh, I'm Natsumi," she offered an embarrassed smile, "Natsumi Hayashi, I just moved in next door,"

"I didn't know we were getting new neighbours," Karin said flatly, making Natsumi feel uncomfortable.

"Surprise!" she laughs awkwardly trying to lighten the mood between them.

"Yes, it is," Karin's monotone voice replied. "No wait!" Karin cried feeling guilty after watching her neighbours deep green eyes glitter unsurely in her presence. "I do remember seeing a van out the front this morning, so it was yours?"

"Well duh!" Natsumi scoffed patronisingly causing Karin to quirk up an eyebrow. "Oh my god! I'm sorry! That was so rude of me!" She panicked apologizing profusely. "I didn't mean to-" Natsumi's pleas were quickly cut off by Karin's out-of-character laughter.

"Don't worry about it!" the sides of her lips creeping upwards into an amused smirk. "It's good to see you're not as boring as I thought you were,"

"Ah thanks . . . I guess," Natsumi smiled wearily, clutching the ends of the blanket Karin gave her tightly. Karin offered her some warmer, dry clothes to borrow but Natsumi didn't want to impose more than she already was and insisted the blanket was just fine. She regretted that. "I'm sorry my dad's taking so long to get home, I hate to a burden to you," Karin shrugged over her apology.

"Don't sweat it," she watched Natsumi's teeth dig into her bottom lip to hold back her shivers, "You know you can go sit by the fire if you want,"

"Oh no, I'm fine! I just-"

"Hayashi-San you are a terrible liar." Karin exclaimed with a bored expression, "Go dry yourself off,"

"Oh! I'm sorry Kurosaki Karin I didn't mean to offe-"

"Stop apologizing already! It's getting annoying," Natsumi lips parted, a sorry written on her tongue, though she quickly realised what she was about to do and just settled for a simple nod instead before scurrying off into the longue room. Although foreign too her, the burning fire made the place feel more homey and relaxed her immediately.

Kneeling down she faced her back to the fireplace, relishing in the heat it offered, she inched herself back as close as she could without risking a burn. From where she was she had a perfect view of the boy her and Kurosaki Karin rescued. Now that Natsumi was no longer blinded by the rain or her own hysteria she finally was able to realise how unique this boy was. His hair resembled the snowy white fluff on a new born bunny; soft and unruly. The white of his hair contrasted greatly with the dark ash-black of his long lashes that splayed innocently across his cheeks. She could not believe that his hair was natural yet his naturally narrowed eyebrows were of the same colour, suggesting it was so. _How unusual . . . _she didn't have time to study the rest of his face before she was jolted out of her trance by Karin's irritated tone.

"You are such an idiot!" Natsumi jumped up ready for Karin's to rain down insults on her, but when she looked around Karin was nowhere to be seen, from the sound of her voice she still appeared to be in the Kitchen. "I thought you were supposed to be intelligent!" Natsumi heard no reply as Karin chucked a few more raging words at whomever it was she was speaking to. "Do I look like I care about that? Your stupidity nearly scared the girl in their out of her mind!" She paused as if listen to a reply, though Natsumi could only sought silence. _She meant me! Who was she talking to?_ Curiosity getting the better of her she walked towards Karin's voice, looking in just as Karin was finishing a threat "I don't care if you are some big-shot Captain, do something as stupid as this again and I'll kill you! Understood?!"

"Ah Kurosaki-San?" Natsumi interrupted . . . she didn't even know what. She saw Karin, the raven haired, onyx eyed girl going beat-red in the face as she breathlessly scolded an empty pulled out chair.

"Hayashi-San!" Karin cried alarmed, her face paling as she glanced wildly around her.

"Are you alright? Who are you talking too?"

"No one. I mean, I was on the phone!" Karin laughed casually, though her voice was high and strained in pitch. Natsumi looked around the room curiously, _I don't see a phone anywhere . . ._

"Are you sure you'r-" Natsumi was silenced by the flash of headlights beaming through the kitchen window, as the intensity died she saw it was a green sedan, a tall figure jumped out of the vehicle and dashed inside the house. _Thank god!_ She could finally go to bed, she had a big day planned tomorrow. "My dad's home," she announced to Karin, whose body sagged with relief, while Natsumi was looking out the window she glared at what Natsumi had thought was an unoccupied chair.

"I'll see you around then," Natsumi nodded smiling softly as she opened the front door. She didn't budge though, turning around she faced Karin wearing an earnest expression "I just wanted to say Thank you. I don't know what would have happened without your help Kurosaki-San. I was really scared" Natsumi admitted looking away, "But you were amazing." Karin flushed slightly at the kind exaggerated words, Karin felt it was unfair for her to receive such high praise when she knew the moment she saw it that the body lying on the floor was nothing more than an empty gigai; artificial matter not capable of death.

"It was nothing," Karin grumbled not able to meet the sea green eyes that were full of admiration.

"I didn't think I'd meet my new neighbours like this," Natsumi giggled "But I definitely won't be forgetting you any time soon I don't think. See you around Kurosaki-San,"

"See ya," Karin farewelled, shutting her door behind Natsumi's fleeting figure. Karin turned her blazing silver eyes towards the empty chair, her lips parted and she stretched her tongue preparing herself for a few more waves of verbal assaults that needed to be said.

Natsumi ran down the front path of the Kurosaki residence with her head down trying to protect her torso from the rain when her head slammed into someone, "Ahh!" she cried losing balance on the slippery ground. An arm reached out and caught her at the last minute; only letting go once she had steadied herself.

"You okay?" Natsumi glanced up at a hooded figure she had accidently assaulted, all she could make out from beneath the jumper was the numbers 69 etched on his left cheek.

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry about that," she apologized hoping she didn't hurt him to much with her thick head. He offered a sort of grunt in response before side stepping her small person and marching straight up to the Kurosaki house. _Right . . ._

Within half an hour of arriving home, Natsumi had bathed, changed clothes and was now tucked up under her quilt with Mr Snugglemuffin clutched tightly to her chest. She gave her father a brief outline of what her night entailed, though he seemed more interested about what the neighbours were like rather than the fact that she had been part of a make-shift rescue team that saved a boy's life.

"So were they nice?" he asked, tightly tucking the quilts ends in.

"I only met Kurosaki Karin, but she was nice, a little weird though," she confessed remembering how she had been verbally abusing an empty chair. _Maybe she was part of the drama club_ Natsumi reasoned in her head.

"See my darling, you're already making friends," he smiled planting an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

"I guess," she mumbled her eyelids suddenly becoming extremely heavy.

"You've had a big night, and you've got an even bigger day tomorrow. Sleep tight my love,"

"Night dad,"

"Night Sumi,"

And with that her father left the room. The lights were off and she felt warm and safe, the light pitter-patter on the roof lulling her into a gentle sleep.

Had Natsumi stayed awake a second longer she might have seen the emerald green eyes with snake slits for pupils starring at her through her bedroom window. The pale man the eyes belonged to, raised a hand out of the comfort of his pocket and clicked his fingers, summoning a jaggard black port into Hueco Mundo. He was greeted in the underworld by a member of his Fraccion,

"Report to Lord Aizen with a message, _the girl has arrived safely_."

…..

**I am happy to answer any questions any of you might have, also can I have some name suggestions, I'm not sure how well 'Natsumi" fits with her character- would be much appreciated. **

**So this is the first chapter, I would really like to know what you all think! Did you like, did you hate?! Suggestions on improvements I could make. . . yep. **

**Support for this story will only make the next chapter be written faster! So if you like, support! **

**Anything else . . . anything else . . ., oooohh! Pairings, there will be a few different pairings in the story but I haven't yet decided who should go with who, so would anyone like to see anything specific with any of the characters? Your wish is my command! **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Xx**


	2. Tomorrow Is A School Day

**SO a big-major-ultra-thanks to the reviews from **_**Kingfisher**_** and **_**Hitsugirlbabe**_**, Your reviews were so sweet!**

**Thanks **_**Ducky the Insomniac Panda**_**; Thanks for the review and the suggestions, they were great although I'm not sure they sounded . . . cute enough, I don't know the image of 'Natsumi' – as it still remains – is kind of innocent and sweet, and I think girls with names like Amami and Miharu are like this beautiful goddesses that are kicking arse somewhere haha but thanks for the suggestions :D heaps appreciated**

**Also to **_**Rainbowrunner01**_** – my offical first reviewer! It is officially my favourite all time review, it just made me want to continue with this story so much and after reading this I was tapping at the keyboard straight away! I legit couldn't stop smiling after this! **

**Also thanks to **_**Evan Akira-kun**_** and **_**Lucidatray7**_** for following! Thanks again! **

**Don't forget to do the same once you finished! I always appreciate a good review :D **

**Happy reading! **

**Now for chapter 2! **

…

_Tomorrow is a School Day_

"_**NANTS INGONYAMA BAGITHI BABA!**_**" **

"AHH!" Natsumi cried, slamming her fist down on her digital alarm clock, sincerely regretting the decision to start her mornings with the Lion King theme song _the circle of life_. It took a couple of moments for the sound of her heart caught up in her ears to dull. When she had finally let go of the handfuls of sheet she had gathered in her clenched fists she groaned, glancing over at the dented alarm clock – from facing many mornings of a grumpy Natsumi- she saw it was 6:33, time to get up for school.

She was still exhausted though, the adrenaline from last night had officially left her body causing the pain emanating from the scraped soles of her feet to reappear in the form of sharp stings and throbbing heels. _Tomorrow is a new day, more like tomorrow is a school day!_ She grumbled throwing the blankets away from her letting the cool morning air circle her body. She jumped out of bed and padded her way over to her chest of draws, taking out the necessary clothes for the day. Natsumi had briefly visited the school yesterday morning to pick up her uniform; a pleated grey skirt, a crisp short-sleeved button down white blouse and a simple red collar ribbon with a small golden yellow clip that fastened into a neat bow. Tossing the clothes over her forearm she sleepily made her way over to the bathroom hoping that the soothing assault of warm water on her body might wake her up a little.

The clock flipped to 6:58 just as Natsumi had finished fastening her long tresses of auburn hair loosely up in a green ribbon. Shrugging on the offical grey blazer of Karakura high over her shoulders Natsumi took a moment to evaluate her appearance in the mirror. _The blazers a bit tight . . ._ Natsumi admitted cocking her head to the side in dismay. When she tried it on in the shop she hadn't bothered fastening it up, she had just assumed in her rush to get her clothes and leave that just because it fit over her shoulder and hips perfectly that it would fasten up perfectly too. This was not the case. She was really hoping she could get away with no one paying any attention to her vast bust size but the stretched blazer was nearly busting at the seams trying to contain her and only amplified her ample breasts rather than concealed them. Natsumi made the executive decision to go without her blazer for today, she hoped to exchange it in the afternoon for one better made for her curves. Giving one final tug to her knee-high white socks she grabbed her backpack and headed for the stairs.

"I'm going now dad!" a shock of dark brunette hair emerged from the kitchen, she gave it an affectionate ruffle before opening the front door, ready to embark on her second adventure in Karakura Town.

"See you later Sumi, don't do anything I wouldn't do" she brushed off her father's comment, letting the fly screen swing closed behind her as she trotted down the garden path and headed off to Karakura high.

…..

"So if I'm here . . ." Natsumi bit the corner of the map gripping it tightly between her teeth as she fumbled with her new note books. She raised her knee in an artful move, resting her backpack on top while she began arranging the note books that weren't required for the next three periods into her locker. She was attempting to locate her next classroom on the campus map they'd given her at reception to ensure that she couldn't be accused of tardiness on her first day but so far she couldn't seem to figure out how to read the damn map! _I'm never going to make in time! So if I'm in building B and I want to get to building C then . . ._ she removed the map from between her teeth to get a better look of the building alignments. Unfortunately the backpack which was just balancing on her knee began to favour one side, as she moved her knee to balance it out, she tilted too far left and the bag tumbled out of her lap leaving her unable to catch it with no free hands.

The clattering and cracking echoing down corridor E made Natsumi cringe. _There goes my protractor set_ she winced, chucking the books occupying her hands into the locker. She fell to her knees reaching for her bag which had bled a pool of loose papers, envelops and stationary. Natsumi couldn't help but feel like that typical clumsy teenager that was always dropping things and embarrassing themselves. _I hope this isn't a sign of what the rest of my time here's going to be like_ she worried scooping up a myriad of pens and pencils that had spilled from her bag. She had gathered almost half the contents of her bag when a pair of feet clad in shiny black leather shoes stopped before her. The owner of the feet swooped down with the grace of a rising phoenix to retrieve her time table that had fallen out in the mild panic.

"You've got History in 207 first," a deep voice murmured, she finally looked up to meet the face of the stranger, now that she had packed away all of her belongs that had attempted escape. He was tall and lean, with, she couldn't help noticing quite muscular arms peeping out from beneath the rolled up sleeves of his white button up. The ash grey irises that almost disappeared into the abyss that was his pupils turned to meet her light sea green ones and her eyes were immediately drawn to the '69' beneath his left eye. _Why does that tattoo look so familiar . . . _Natsumi scrambled to her feet slamming her locker closed before reaching up to snatch the time table back from this familiar-stranger.

"Yeah I know I can read," she grumbled, almost immediately regretting it, _way to be a bitch_ "Oh my god! I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to be so rude! I've just had a bad morning, that's all," she rambled on, bowing her head apologetically. She peeked up at the spiky haired man beneath her lashes to see if she had offended him too greatly. His expression was mute, giving nothing away.

"You're new here, right?" he finally said after many moments of torturous silence.

"Umm I- Y-yes," she stuttered, undeniably intimidated by this boy, _Sumi! For crying out loud, pull yourself together! _Her subconscious yelled at her _Ahhhhh right! _ "Yes I am," she said more decisively, raising her chin in what she hoped was a sophisticated manner, but quickly lowered it not wanting this stranger to think her haughty.

"You lost?" Natsumi nodded her head slowly.

"All I've managed to find is my locker, I just can't seem to read the stupid map!" she huffed with agitation.

"Well it seems you're in my class, I could show you the way if you want," he offered with a small nonchalant shrug of his shoulders as if he didn't care either way.

"Oh really, would you!" she cried, the tension in her shoulders draining. "Oh thank you! I mean, I have really no idea where I'm going so that would help me out so much!" she confessed energetically resisting the urge to pull the stranger into a Hayashi bear hug.

"Ah no problem," he said shifting his weight from one foot to the other obviously uncomfortable with the attention.

"Oh sorry! I know I can be a bit full on sometimes, I didn't mean to freak you out! I-"

"Seriously, you can stop apologizing. It's fine," _Stop apologizing already, it's getting annoying _Natsumi's eyes widened in response to the light bulb above her head beginning to flicker on, _That's why he seems so familiar! _That **'69',** she had run into this guy outside Kurosaki Karin's house or at least a guy with the same tattoo in the exact same place. Something told Natsumi that it wasn't exactly a common tattoo.

She was so lost in this revelation she hadn't realised that he had already started walking off until he was already down the other end of the hallway, a small bag casually slung over his shoulder.

"Hey wait!" she called, putting her own backpack on while trying to catch up to him. He didn't stop, nor did he even look back over his shoulder though she did see his long strides become smaller. "Sorry I-" she inwardly cursed at her the involuntary apology that spluttered from her mouth, "I just realised where I knew you from, you're a friend of Kurosaki Karin's aren't you,"

"I guess," he responded in what she was quickly becoming used to as his less is more policy when it came to the number of words he used.

"I knew it!" she clapped her hands together in triumph, "I ran into you as I was leaving last night, sorry about that I hope I didn't hurt you,"

"That was you," he grunted in recognition trying to imagine her with a runny nose accompanied by drenched auburn locks splayed across her cold pale face like the girl last night. Natsumi was surprised to see a small smirk play on his stoic face. "You didn't hurt me. Stop apologizing for nothing,"

"Oh right, sorry I forgo-" he gave her a warning glance which shut her up immediately. The smile had completely disappeared from his lips, leaving no trace "uh I'm Natsumi by the way. Natsumi Hayashi." He nodded at her before picking up his pace down the hallway as they crossed a small inclusive bridge into building C. "Uh, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Natsumi asked. The spiky haired stranger had a bland look on his face, his eyes shimmering quietly in . . . surprise maybe, though she had no idea why. _He acts like he's never been asked his name before!_

"Shūhei Hisagi"

"It's a pleasure to meet you properly Hisagi-San" Natsumi awkwardly bowed while practically falling over herself just trying to keep up with his perpetually long strides. He wasn't even slowing down to pay attention to formalities. "Why are you walking so fast!" she yelped, regaining her balance after almost tripping over her own feet.

"Do you want to be late," he muttered jadedly stopping for a split second outside a door before walking inside, one hand holding the bag over his shoulder the other shoved casually into the pocket of his long pants as he sauntered in the room. Natsumi paused as well, she glanced above the door which had a placard of three numbers **2 0 7**. _I made it! _Natsumi sighed gratefully before moving herself into the room where she was greeted by the kind gaze of a rather short middle aged women who wore her navy tinted hair up in sleek bun, she supposed this woman was Ms Kisa.

"Good morning," she smiled softly, her eyes crinkling at the sides as she did so. "You must be Natsumi, I am Ms Kisa. I will be taking you for History this term,"

"ah Good morning Sensei Kisa," Natsumi gasped nervously, lowering her head in respect.

"Please Natsumi, take a seat. I think there's a free one up the back," Natsumi nodded, turning to face the half-filled class of students. Her new acquaintance was resting his head in his hand while he watched the paint peel on the blank wall beside him; Shūhei must have been the only person in the room not paying her any attention. She could feel the scrutinizing gaze of everyone bore into her skin, drilling holes in her shield of confidence allowing more nerves to fly out. Natsumi hated being given the once-over, and having everyone in the class do it at the same time made her want to curl up in a corner somewhere, hidden from their judgemental gaze. She resisted crossing her arms protectively across her chest as she knew it would only make her breasts pop and from the glowing eyes of some of the boys in her class she knew that her task to make them unnoticeable had failed miserably. Her double D's had earned her an appreciative wolf-whistle from one of the boys at the front of the class, her cheeks flushed the same red as her hair, she quickly sweeped around to the nearest seat and plonked herself down. Natsumi bowed her head to hide her embarrassment. _Oh god! I knew this would happen! Could this morning get any worse!_

"You're sitting in my seat," a high voice stated forcing Natsumi to raise her head to meet two beautiful pools of grey captured within deep violet walls.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't realise!" Natsumi found herself apologizing for what must have been the fiftieth time that day. _Is that all she knows how to say! _Shūhei muttered to himself after hearing her apologetic shriek clearly from his position a few metres away. Natsumi jumped from her seat to meet the height of the beautiful ginger haired girl.

"No _I'm_ sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out so rudely!" The girl countered, bowing her head.

"Oh no, I mean - it's alright, It's really my fault! I'm the one who sat in your seat, please accept my apologies!" Natsumi waved her hands in front of her, declining that the fault be anyone but hers.

"No no no!" the girl adamantly protested even stamping her foot on the floor as she did so, "You are new here right? I am so sorry I didn't mean to make you so uncomfortable on your first day," she bowed her head letting waves of glossy orange hair fall around her face "Please forgive me,"

"Oh, but_" she didn't do anything wrong, why is she apologizing to me? _"No I-"

"Oh will both of you shut up already!" a boy with glossy black hair streaked with navy erupted from the front, he turned to face them his glasses fogged with fury as he exclamatorily raised his hands to shout at them. "Neither of you did anything wrong! Stop apologizing already," both girls blushed as the others students nodded in adamant agreement.

Natsumi was about to apologize to the class when she realised how much everyone would probably hate that. _I can't believe this! Everyone probably hates me already and first period hasn't even started yet! _

**That's what you get for being a wimpy little shit **Said a voice in her head that was so familiar to her. She just assumed it was her minds voice of reason, but it was always so aggressive, she never usually listened to what it had to say, but that definitely didn't stop it from talking.

_I'm just trying to be nice_

**What's being nice ever going to do for you?!**

_It's going to make me friends, that's what!_

**Oh yeah, **it smugly retorted **and how's that working out for you? **__Those words hit home, and she felt crestfallen at how badly this morning was going. She had met several people who she had managed to piss off within several minutes of meeting them. Shūhei had been nice enough to show her to her first class and she had thanked him by totally smothering him with her overwhelming personality. _I can't believe I've been so stupid! _

"I'll just get my stuff," Natsumi whispered sliding her notebooks of her desk onto the one closest to the window. The seat in front was vacant. "Nobody sits here do they?" She asked her desk more than anyone else.

"No, nobody, Toshiro sits in front of you though" It seemed the buxom ginger had followed her to her new desk, for whatever reason. _I hope this Toshiro's nice . . ._

"Oh, okay,"

"I'm Orihime by the way,"

"That's a pretty name," she smiled softly a swell of hope budding in her chest. _Was this girl trying to reach out to her? _"I'm Natsumi,"

"Aw that's a pretty name too!" Orihime giggled plonking herself down on Natsumi's desk and kicking her legs up playfully. "Ahh we've both got red hair! I think we're going to be the best of friends!"

"Natsumi's is red, yours is more orange than red," the same boy that had told them to shut up before intervened again yet this time he was the one booed by the class. He sat back down, shoulders slumped.

"Don't pay any attention to Uryū, he's jealous cause he's got boring old black hair!" she mocked loudly, sticking out her tongue, which put a smile on Natsumi's face.

"I am not!" Uryū cried.

"You can call me Hime" Orihime grinned turning her back to Uryū. Natsumi glanced over at the boy, he looked like he was about to explode. Natsumi decided he seemed a bit obnoxious.

"Only if you call me Sumi," Orihime squealed with delight pulling her new friend into a giant hug. _Oh my god! I just made a friend! Score one for Sumi! Take that stupid inner voice that's always so angry! _

**Whatever . . .** it snarled acknowledging defeat.

"Okay class, I'll take roll call and then we'll start," Ms Kisa explained more to Natsumi than anyone else considering they all already knew what was happening. She hadn't noticed in her brief childish excitement at making a new friend that the classroom had filled up considerably. Every seat was filled except for the one Orihime said belonged to a boy name Toshiro.

"Abarai Renji,"

"Here," As Natsumi located the origin of the voice her eyes landed on a muscular boy with spiky red hair pulled back into an elastic, she noticed unique tribal tattoo's on his forehead and peeping out from where his shirt opened. He looked insanely bored as he played with two pens, trying to get them to stand on their own.

"Arisawa Tatsuki"

"Here," her gazed flickered to a slim girl with short spiky black hair, after she gave her response she turned back and whispered something in Orihime ear, causing her to giggle softly. _They must be friends _Natsumi concurred as the name of an average looking brunette was called out as well as a rather effeminate boy with strange feathers attached to the lashes of his right eye.

"Hayashi Natsumi,"

"Here," she mimicked the other students as her turned rolled around; Ms Kisa smiled warmly at her before moving on.

"Hisagi Shuhei,"

"Yeah," was all he said, before starring back at the wall. Natsumi wondered what was so damn fascinating.

_Brrrrr!_ she suddenly felt a chill, like a cold wind had brushed over her body. _Where did that come from? _She inspected the windows with her eyes, _all closed. Someone must of just walked over my grave _she payed no attention though now she wished she had brought her blazer.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro," Ms Kisa called out, looking up from her roll, _He must be away today _Natsumi concluded after glancing back and seeing a vacant chair in front of her.

_OH. MY. GOD. _

_No way!_

"_Here_," Before he even answered her eyes were drawn to the flash of white over by the door. To her disbelief, standing in the doorway was none other than Toshiro Hitsugaya, _the boy she saved last night_. He strolled in and moved towards his seat not even giving her so much as a glance out of those large aquamarine eyes.

"Honsho Chizuru" _I can't believe it's him! _she exclaimed too caught up in her own world to see the pink haired Chizuru shooting seductive expressions at her.

"Here,"

"Inoue Orihime" _What was he doing here?! Shouldn't he be at home resting?_

"Here,"

"Ishia Uryū" his snowy white hair was thicker than she remembered it _though considering last time I saw him, he was drenched the bone it's hardly surprising. _

"Here,"

"Kojima Mizurio," _It looks so soft! _She felt guilty that she really wanted to reach out run her hands through it. It really did remind her of a bunny's fur, or maybe on closer inspection the mane of a white tiger.

"Here,"

"Kuchiki Rukia," Mid inspection she was caught off guard as he whipped around to face her, his eyebrows narrowed as he regarded her icily, she leaned back in her seat almost thrown back by the intensity of his glare.

"What are you starring at?" he hissed, she blinked at him with wide eyes, her tongue wound in knots. _How did he know I was looking at him? _She was stunned by the harshness in which he spoke. "Well?" he snapped waiting for an answer. She blushed furiously at how stupid the completely dumbfounded expression she wore must have looked.

"Nothing!" she cried defensively, "I mean - are you sure you should be at school?" Natsumi couldn't believe he had recovered that quickly. One minute he was unconscious and five minutes later he's at school looking better than merely okay.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Toshiro snapped back assuming she was taking a jab at how young he looked and implying that he should be at middle school instead or something along those lines.

"I-I nothing, I just I-I- thought you might need to rest after last night, you are the boy I found on the street right?" Natsumi wearily asked, though she was without a doubt certain that this was the boy she saved.

"That was you?" his scowl softened slightly, but it was still nowhere near a smile.

'Yeah, I just thought that maybe you'd need a bit longer to recuperate after something like that, that's all. Sorry for the intrusion," she said more confidently now that he was no longer shooting daggers at her.

"Sado Yasutora" Natsumi hadn't realised she had missed almost half the names on the roll, the boy didn't even bother to call out an answer. He merely grunted and Ms Kisa marked him off. He was pretty hard to miss anyway, the boy was massive. More like a man then a teenager.

"Thanks then," she hadn't realised Toshiro was still facing her until he spoke, her face under intense scrutiny from his eyes. It took her a moment to realise he was talking to her,

"Oh," her face broke open into a massive smile, "Anytime, though Kurosaki Karin deserves more of your thanks, I had no idea what I was doing," she giggled aimlessly. He nodded in acknowledgement, his lips pursed together as he turned back around to face the front.

"Okay, so today we are starting a new topic, the Cold War. It was named the 'Cold' War due to the lack of direct military confrontation used over the time period. This conflict was between the USA and the Soviet Union whom . . . " Ms Kisa continued to talk, even putting a world map up on the board so she could point out the afflicted areas. Natsumi continued to take notes during the lesson while also studying her map of the school to ensure she got to Maths second period without a hitch. _So I just have to take two rights and then a left and I should be there . . . oh please be right! _

…

It was lunchtime at Karakura High and the usual group was sitting around and eating their lunch. Renji, Yumichika, Shūhei, Toshiro, Orihime, Uryū, Rukia, Ichigo, Ikkaku, Rangiku and Chad were gathered under the large cherry-blossom tree which they had claimed as their own to discuss the latest outbreak of Hollows in the area.

"There shouldn't be this many!" Rukia exclaimed, examining the chart of hollow appearances over the last 24 hours.

"That's what I thought," Uryū said gravely, as Ichigo started to pace back and forth.

"You haven't been using that hollow bait crap have you?" Ichigo accuses narrowing his eyes at the smaller boy.

"Of course not!" Uryū flushes remembering his past mistake that nearly resulted in a mass catastrophe. "As if I would do anything that stupid again!"

"You never know,"

"I wouldn't!" he roars causing a smirk to play on the carrot tops lips.

"Just checking"

"Would you two be quiet!" Hitsugaya snapped, causing the others to shut up. The white haired Taichou turned back to face his fukutaichou and the four other Shinigami. "It may not be Hollow bait as Kurosaki thought, but something is definitely attracting them here. We need to find out what it is and-"

"Destroy it!" Ikkaku roared unable to hide the blood lust in his voice.

"We are** not** destroying anything," The captain growled not impressed with being interrupted.

"But Captain Hitsugaya-"

"No destroying and that's final. What if it's a human attracting the Hollows huh?! Didn't think of that did ya baldy!" Rangiku declared poking Ikkaku in the side of the head as he bubbled with anger.

"I AM NOT BALD!" the temperature outside dropped several degrees.

"Ikkaku!" Ikkaku took a step back and fumed silently. Orihime was just quietly listening to the others debate the Hollow crisis while eating her homemade bento box, complete with vegemite covered sardines, honey-terracotta and crab sushi rolls and a small salad creation she had whipped up the night before when she spotted a long tail of auburn hair sitting under a flowerless tree . . . alone.

"Sumi!" Orihime cried out waving her hands wildly towards the lone girl. She didn't look up though, _oh, she mustn't have heard me! _"SU-"

"Inoue! What do you think you're doing?" Toshiro hissed smacking a hand over her mouth. She pulled his hand away from her mouth and rolled her eyes.

"What does it look like? I'm gonna ask Sumi if she wants to eat lunch with us,"

"Why?" Renji piped up eyeing the ginger girl with confusion.

"What do ya mean why?" Orihime scoffed lightly, "Look at her, she's all alone! On her first day too." Orihime looked at the others with tears threatening to fall "How sad! It's our duty to ask her to sit with us!" she declared gallantly daring anyone to object to her request.

"Orihime we can't, we're trying to figure out what to do about the Hollows that have-"

"I don't care!" Orihime interrupted Rangiku with a small huff. "If you want to talk about that stuff you can leave, but Sumi is coming over here! SUMI!" She screamed, this time catching the red headed girls attention. Orihime waved her hand in a beckoning motion. Natsumi eagerly got up and ran over to them a beaming smile on her face, which dimmed once she saw the expression on everyone's face; Orihime's excluded.

"Sumi! Want to eat lunch with us?" the ginger girl exclaimed her eyes bright with happiness. Natsumi wearily assessed the faces of the other students.

"I'd love to but . . ." she bowed her head sadly, to hide her glazed over eyes. "I don't want to intrude, I'll just go back over-"

"Just sit down," Shūhei ordered laying a hand on her shoulder and forcing her to the floor not wanting to be a part of the reason this girl started crying on her first day here. He supposed he could put up with her for one lunch time as annoying as she was.

"Oh, okay then!" she beamed a full-fledged 48 megawatt smile at Shūhei which made him extremely uncomfortable for some strange reason.

"Wanna try some of my lunch? I made it myself!" Rukia watched the new girls face as she peered at Orihime's lunch; she looked as if she was about to barf.

"Hmm smells delicious!" she beamed, though was obviously lying through her teeth, "But it's alright, I've got my sandwich,"

"More for me then," Orihime giggled as she shoved a sardine into her mouth.

"So Natsumi is it?" Rukia asked taking a seat, resigned to the fact that they could no longer stress about Hollow's in Natsumi's presence. The girl nodded, taking a small bite of her rather unexciting cheese-sandwich. "I'm Rukia,"

"Nice to meet you," she bowed her head as she had done for every new person she had met today.

"So where do you come from?"

"Inner city Kyoto. Karakura town is so different from back home, but there's just something about this place I'm already in love with" Rukia nodded her head as if this was an acceptable answer.

"Where abouts do you live now?" Natsumi opened her mouth to answer but instead Shūhei's voice appeared.

"She you're new next door neighbour Kurosaki,"

"No way," Ichigo replied sliding down the tree next to Rukia to join the conversation.

"Wait! You're Karin's brother?!" Natsumi exclaimed finally noticing the resemblance in face shape.

"Unfortunately," he groaned just as any brother would, Natsumi giggled. "When did you arrive?"

"Sometime in the morning I think, not quite sure exactly when" Natsumi answered earnestly ignoring the fact it felt like she was playing twenty questions.

"Are you liking classes so far?" Orihime asked stabbing at a sushi roll with her chopsticks.

"So far the teachers have all been really nice, though I can already foresee an F in maths" she moaned remembering her struggle in second period to understand the mix of numbers, letters and figures up on the board.

"You'd probably still beat Ikkaku, he's a real idiot" Yumichika pointed out much to his friend's irritation.

"Hey! Dammit Yumichika, I'm gonna give you three second to take that back! 1. . . 2 . . ." he paused for an extra silent second in wait for Yumichika's apology but instead the effeminate man twisted it to his advantage.

"See poor boy doesn't even know what comes after 2," Ikkaku snatched Yumichika up by his collar before he could be taunted again, raising his other fist ready to bury it into the beautiful boys face. When from in between them Toshiro moved his hand, grabbing Ikkaku's arm and forcefully tearing the too apart. He shot icy daggers at the bald boy daring him to make a move.

"Don't," was all he had to say to silence Ikkaku, though to be fair he didn't look too happy about it.

"We've got art class next! Finally something to brighten up my day!" Rukia declared while her eyes roamed over her timetable.

"Are you a good drawer then?" Before Rukia could answer Natsumi's question Ichigo along with Renji burst out into shocks of laughter.

"No, she's not!" Ichigo confirmed cheekily with a smile Natsumi couldn't not return. Sighing she stretched her hand back lazily searching for the grass beneath it but she instead felt a warm rough surface that made her blush. Looking down she saw her hand had found its way atop Shūhei's. He tensed beneath her and she flushed a wild vermillion.

"Oh god I didn't mean to do that, sorry!" she exclaimed quickly retracting her hand, turning her head quickly to look at the others only to realise they had all tensed too. _Great! They all saw, and now I've made everything awkward. Great going Sumi!_

There was a deep rumble in the ground which Natsumi thought peculiar. Looking around it seemed everyone had jumped to their feet, and were now facing towards the gate of the school. "What are you all looki-" Natsumi never got to finish her sentence as she was suddenly disturbed by the commanding roar of Toshiro,

"GET DOWN!"

…

_**This chapter is much longer than I originally intended for it to be, but I guess for the readers who like this story that's a good thing aye!**_

_**I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, which is still just a taste of all the twists and turns there is to come! **_

_**I would love to see some favourites so follows and reviews especially, this chapter is with you so quickly after the first because 1. I love to procrastinate and 2. Those reviews were so totally mega amaze-balls! **_

_**So please more of those would be great! Also, I need to change the summary! Why, because mine is a little shit-box, can anyone help me think of a new one? Of course you don't have to – just saying I'd be forever in your debt! **_

_**Happy reading! **_


	3. Shakes, Quakes and Memories

_**A big thanks again to Rainbowrunner01! Your reviews are amazing . . . I love dem sooo much! :D thanks for taking the time. I swear I read it like five times whenever I was feeling unmotivated to write this chapter – so dedication to you :D **_

_**And then secondly to every single favourite and follow! This includes **_**rainbowrunner01, lucidatray7, Shadow Queen Darkness Warrior, PwoperSeth, Mozzymoo62, Mirage Enamel, Evan Akira-kun, -lolli's, Ducky the Insomniac Panda, XxcupcakeAssasinxX and finally Horseluvr888**_** – Seriously you guys inspired me also!**_

_**Just to note, in the last two chapters Natsumi has been unable to see Hollows and Shinigami in well . . . Shinigami form. **_

_**That will change soon though . . . why? We'll you'll just have to read. It explains itself. Not in this chapter though – the next one for sure!**_

_**So! Without further a due I present to you chapter number Three:**_

_Shakes, Quakes and Memories_

"If this is a joke Miss Hayashi, it is a very poor one," Natsumi blinked her large sea green eyes innocently at Headmaster Kyoshi, a befuddled finger scratching the back of her elbow.

"N-no Mr Kyoshi sir, I'm being serious," she quickly bowed her head, hoping to pass as respectful until she found out what the hell was going on.

"How can you have lost you're time table already, Miss Hayashi? You only received it yesterday!" she dared peek up at the balding man whose dark grey eyes glistened at her with unmistakable disappointment.

"Yes. I mean, N-no. I mean," she swallowed hard, finding it increasingly difficult to find the words to explain this very _unexplainable_ situation. "With all due respect Mr Kyoshi-Sama, y-you never gave me a timetable," the warm slate eyes that had greeted her upon arrival had transformed into slits of annoyance that flashed with resentment at each word that left her mouth. _Why is he looking at me like that?! I don't understand what I did wrong!_

"You were presented with the timetable yesterday upon arrival in my office, I know you were given one as it was I who issued it to you,"

"Yes but sir- I" Natsumi felt at a loss for words, how does she explain to someone that they were hallucinating events without sounding extremely disrespectful.

**Oh that's right. YOU CAN'T! **The wicked witch inside her head laughed cruelly at her predicament.

_Oh shut up! _Natsumi huffed at herself, not finding those words to be at all comforting. "I only arrived in Karakura Town yesterday, this is my first day," she explained slowly hoping all the while that she didn't sound too patronising. Because she honestly didn't mean to be.

"I believe you are quite mistaken, this is your _second_ day at Karakura High school," The look of distaste she was receiving made her want to curl up into a small ball and fall through the floor. It was obvious at this point that he thought she wasn't right in the head.

"With all due respect sir I think I would remember my first day at being the new girl," she replied, each word sounding more assertive with each second that passed. One of them was right and one of them was not, Natsumi was 100% positive that it was her who was travelling the path most righteous. _What he's suggesting is impossible! As if I could just forget a whole day of my life! A man getting on in his years, I can't really blame him for getting old can I?_

The headmaster shook his head with a deep sigh, the expression on Natsumi's face telling him that she still didn't believe him. "Ms Smith, what's the date today?" he inquired through the telecom system.

_Monday, 26__th__ of November _Natsumi answered inside her head ears pricked to hear Ms Smith reinforce Natsumi's argument.

"Ugh," she gurgled through the intercom surprised by such a arbitrary question, "it's Tuesday the 27th sir,"

'Thank you Marg- Ms Smith," he coughed correcting himself, Natsumi was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice this minor informality. _The 27__th__ . . . the 27__th__. . . Tuesday! It can't be! _

**You better believe it **the queen of snarkiness snapped at her, raising her ugly head once more.

_Oh what would you know! _Natsumi grumbled back her expression turning sour.

**More than you apparently, since **_**I**_** actually remember yesterday **came her smug my reply.

_Don't kid with me! It has to be Monday! Natsumi protested I wouldn't – no, I__** couldn't**__ just forget a whole day! It's impossible._

**Sumi sweetie, do you want me to recite the definition of **_**impossible**_**? Because if you need me to I will, since it doesn't actually seem like you know what it means . . . **Natsumi growled at the patronising voice throwing at it a few expletives she'd never dare say out loud.

"Ms Hayashi, is that all cleared up now? Do you know what day it is?" Natsumi has generally been described as a sweet, caring, lovely girl, but one of her most noticeable personality traits is her pigheadedness. She was digging her heels into the carpet determined to hold her own when a sudden rush overcame her. Her body sagged into the chair, her vision blurring for a fleeting second, so quick she almost didn't realise it happened. The flash didn't provide any sort of clarity on the situation but it changed the feeling in her gut. Somehow deep down she knew he was right, even though she didn't realise WHY she was in fact wrong.

"Oh yeah! HA HA!" Natsumi replied, her laugh so awefully fake it foreshadowed a definite F in performing arts next term. "I uh, didn't mean to waste your time sir," she scrambled to her feet snatching her bag of the ground as she headed for the door. Despite his grunts of agitation she still paused in the doorway, "You wouldn't happen to know what the combo to my locker is would you?

"Ms Hayashi," she peeked back as his lips disappeared into a thin line "_**Get out**_"

"Yes sir, right sir, of course sir!" she yelped, quickly closing the door behind her.

**Twat. **The witch couldn't help commenting.

_Hey! If you remember yesterday can't you just tell me what I need to know?! _Natsumi could barely believe she was bargaining with her own mind. Maybe she was going crazy.

**Aw but Sumi! Where would be the fun in that?! **

_I hate you_

**The feelings mutual**

…**..**

"Good Morning Natsumi, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Natsumi smiled wearily at the small teacher her gut was telling her was Ms Kisa. Despite the headmaster being a bit of a tyrant the receptionist was much more forgiving – _thank god!_ - and had printed her off another timetable as well as also giving her her locker combo.

Natsumi had never had a natural compass, she was the one friend that had no sense of direction and couldn't even read the pop-up maps they give you at amusement parks but for some reason when she read that she had History in 207 a magical spirit must have embodied her as her legs started moving before she even had a chance to comprehend where she was going. The whole while a fuzzy feeling was present in her temples. It was the kind of nauseating dizziness that was hard to ignore but it ceased the moment she arrived at her first class. _What the hell is going on . . . _Natsumi had wondered, her past curiosity becoming worry the more she was faced with the reality of her situation.

**Spoilers.**

"Please Natsumi, take your seat," Ms Kisa smiled gesturing to the thirty odd desks, some filled with students; some empty. _Where do I sit? Crap. She said __**my**__ seat, so I've already got one . . . but which one?!_ Panic rose in her throat as the choices ran through her head, _I have seven desks to choose from . . . I just don't know!_ Ms Kisa barely noticed the startled fawn expression creep onto the face of her new student, she was contently writing up the mornings notes on the blackboard while Natsumi looked like a deer who had been caught in the headlights of a car. Her knees sagged a little when she heard a fluffy light voice call her name.

"Sumi! Over here!" Natsumi scanned the room determined to find the origin of the voice; her eyes landing on a beautiful ginger girl with large onyx eyes. She waved wildly at her, a large smile stretching across her face. Natsumi quickly made her way over to the girl a small smile playing on her lips.

"Hey Orihime, um which is my desk?" she asked fretfully quickly reading the name off her exercise booklet.

"Baka Sumi! You are just as forgetful as me it seems!" she giggled gesturing to the seat beside her, the one closest to the window. "And you promised to call me Hime, we're friends now remember!" the girl mock-scolded grinning at her.

"Oh yeah, right! Sorry!" Natsumi apologized sinking into her chair, relief flooding over her once she knew she would be safe for the next hour. _I really hope every class doesn't have assigned seating . .._

"Don't apologize silly! Hey! Wanna eat lunch with me again?" Natsumi thought this girl seemed a bit full on, but there was something about her she immediately liked. She wasn't sure if it was the pearly white smiled on her face or the sincere gleam in her eyes but something about this girl made her feel completely at home; reassured.

"Sure!" Natsumi laughed watching Orihime clap her hands together with glee.

"Hitsugaya-San I've invited Sumi to sit with us again okay," the ginger girl said turning her head to face the desk in front of Natsumi, the red head followed her new friends gaze accordingly and her jaw hit the floor. _It was him. _

"Okay," the boy said, as he sauntered his way over to the desk next to hers.

"Oh my god! How are you feeling?" Natsumi couldn't help but blurt out.

**Smooth babe. Smooth.**

"You asked me that yesterday," he snapped icily,

"I did?" she inquired before catching herself, "Oh I mean, Yeah of course I did," she recovered – however poorly.

"Then why are you asking me again?"

"I-I oh, um," she stuttered glancing down at her hands uncomfortably, "Sorry I just, was worried that's all," she dared to glance up; immediately regretting it. The intensity exuding from his stare alone made her want to curl up into a defensive ball, the twin pools of aqua rippled as if they had seen right through her soul.

Hitsugaya felt a pang of regret at his harsh tone. He had been in Taichou mode and had completely disregarded the fact he was talking to a teenager girl from the world of the living and not one of his subordinates. He studied her sad face, _what I said wasn't that bad . . . she looks as if I've just run over her dog!_

"You get offended way too easily," he grunted turning back around to face the front as Ms Kisa cleared her throat to start the lesson.

"I will be checking last night's homework towards the end of the lesson," _What homework?! We got homework? Shit!_ ". . .but for now I would like you to answer question 1 through 20 in your text books, please write about four to five lines for each question and . . ."

…..

"What's your next class?" Natsumi glanced up amidst packing away her books to meet the gentle bored stare of another boy she recognised from two nights before. The darkly coloured 69 giving him away.

"I've got Visual Arts next," he nodded at her

"Same," he nodded silently towards the door, "You need me to show you where it is?" Before she could reply to the kind offer her words were interrupted by a shiver that flashed up her spine. Natsumi glanced down at her trembling fingers which had suddenly doubled in number as a result of her increasingly blurred vision, the strange sensation she had gotten back in the headmasters office and outside her locker returning.

Her knees buckled and she fell forward. As her body crumpled and the sharp thumping in her temples returned she saw flashes of images. Of this boy. Images of yesterday, but only a few. They were outside her locker, she had dropped all of her belongings **Typical **and he was directing her to her first class; History. _So that's how I knew where to go . . . he showed me._

"Whoa!" he grunted clutching her awkwardly to his chest. He had entwined one of his hands in hers and wrapped the other supportively around her small waist. His Shinigami reflexes made it easy to catch her but he couldn't stop the slight flush in his cheeks at the sheer proximity of this girl.

He saw her hooded eyes wearily flicker open, inching her head up to see who had caught her. "Oh Hisagi-San!" she cried his name leaving her mouth before she realised she knew it. "I'm sorry! I don't know wh-"

"Are you okay?" he asked in his typical no nonsense way.

"Oh um," Natsumi fluster turning a bright scarlet when she saw the way her breasts had been pressed up against his hard torso in the mild panic. "Yeah t-thank you. I'm fine,"

"Good," he released her, placing a guiding hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Sorry about that, I haven't been feeling all to hot today, but I'm fine now," she quickly reassured him noticing the slightly ripple in his bland expression; guessing it to be concern.

"So . . ."

"So . . . ?" she mimicked slowly watching his face, before realising what he was getting at "Oh! Sorry! Yes I would love for you to show me the way; I'm not very good with maps you see. Thank you so much Hisagi-San," he nodded adding

"You can stop thanking me you know; I didn't do anything," she blinked at him momentarily as he shoved her back her gratitude.

"B-but you did," she stumbled wondering how he couldn't see the importance behind his actions. "You're showing me kindness and I'm extremely thankful for that," she said in way of explanation. He shrugged off the complement and walked off towards the door. _He seems very humble . . . it's nice. _

"You coming Hayashi?" she jumped and nodded eagerly, swinging her bag over her shoulder and running after him.

….

Natsumi was squished between Rukia and Toshiro. Hisagi had split from her when they entered to go find his seat next to a boy with bright red hair she later found was called Renji. Everyone was scribbling away in their art books. Natsumi's page remained blank as she instead opted for giggling and praising Rukia's cute chibi drawings while also curiously watching the white haired conundrum draw the night sky; stars and all.

Natsumi herself was an alright drawer but she had no idea what she wanted to do yet. Should she drawn and animal? She did like dogs . . . or maybe a rabbit? – but she didn't want to look like she was copying Rukia or anything. Maybe a tree . . . that would be way too plain! She needed to draw something interesting.

She fiddled with the pencil in her hand, rolling it between her thumb and index finger. She moved her eyes across the room scrutinizing everyone's sketches hoping to be inspired when she caught an invading gaze in her direction. She met the look curious as to who was staring at her only to see Hisagi look quickly back down to his own page where some charcoal sketch of the Grimm Reaper had been drawn.

Her insides lit up a little at the prospect of making a new friend but almost immediately the little bulb of warmth disappeared as her hands started shaking; only worse than before. This time Natsumi was actually scared. Her pencil was flying up and down the page as if her hand had been possessed. It was sketching lines everywhere; the sharp throbbing in her head was so intense she couldn't watch.

"Wow! Look at you," Rukia laughed glancing over at the sudden movement beside her.

'No no! Rukia! This isn't me! I-I"

"A hollow," Toshiro exclaimed from beside her, her flurry of cries capturing his attention.

"Where?!" Rukia jumped up glancing around her,

"What's a h-hollow?" Natsumi cried on the brink of tears at the constricting pain in her muscles.

"You've just drawn one," Natsumi alongside Rukia looked down at her page where they found a scribbled image of not one but four unsymmetrical beasts with grotesque horned masks and large holes in their chests.

"B-but I didn't! What's going on?" she panicked, trying to release the pencil from her grip but she had no control; her arm kept moving, dashing the page occasionally as another picture formed. Unbeknownst to her, all the other Shinigami in the class had gotten up to gather around her. Hisagi leaped behind her, ready to catch her once more if she fell.

Suddenly alongside the hollows appeared several of her classmates; each dressed in black almost kimono's but not quite, sheathed at their hips were samurai swords. She recognised Shūhei, Toshiro, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji as well as Ikkaku, Rangiku and Yumichika.

"What is this?!" she cried releasing the pencil, the spiritual force letting her take re-ownership of her limb. "What is happening to- _ooh_"

Hisagi reached out and caught her under the arms. Her face had paled several notches, Rukia waved a hand over her face.

"She's unconscious! What just happened?!" All the Shinigami in turn looked at the Captain for answers – which he head none; only his own assumptions.

"I'm not sure, but it appears to me our attempt at wiping her memory is failing, if-"

"What should we do then, Taichou?" Rangiku interrupts grabbing her captains arm anxiously.

"We can't do anything until she wakes up, we'll just have to wait,"

…

Natsumi was stuck in the dark corners of her mind, no lights, no sun, not even any hint of life. She was alone and scared.

"What's happening to me?" she called out desperately, "What was that picture? I don't understand!"

"**Stop yelling! Yeeesssh!" **Natusmi saw nothing, but the voice rung through her mind as clear as day.** "Five minutes ago you're practically begging me for information and then when I give it to you, you go have a cry about it! Make up your damn mind women! **

"What?! Are you trying to tell me that-"

"**Yes, that picture is the spitting image of what you have so carelessly forgotten.**"

"I don't believe you, you made me draw monsters! There are no such things!"

"**Oh far out! Do I have to show you the damn movie as well . . .**" the voice sighed dramatically, **"oh fine! Popcorn ready, flash back starts in five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one!"**

…..

_**There was a deep rumble in the ground which Natsumi thought peculiar. Looking around it seemed everyone had jumped to their feet, and were now facing towards the gate of the school. "What are you all looki-" Natsumi never got to finish her sentence as she was suddenly disturbed by the commanding roar of Toshiro,**_

"_**GET DOWN!" **_

Natsumi was paralysed with confusion-laced-fear, her new friends were all moving at a super speed while it felt like her world had slowed down to snail pace. She had no idea what was going on and could only observe as the majority of the students reached into their pockets and pulled out a small lolly that resembled a gob stopper.

The urgency in Toshiro's voice confused the image that her brain was registering. Natsumi wasn't exactly sure what she was seeing; she was pretty sure Toshiro had practically screamed at her to stop, drop and roll away yet he and his friends decided in this unforseen crisis it was a good time to stop and snack on lollies. She really hoped she was misreading the events and she hadn't stumbled onto a bunch of nutters. _Maybe they're __**all **__in the drama group?_ She reasoned in her head using the same excuse as she had for Karin's odd behaviour. She watched with vague bemusement as the minute the lolly passed their lips their eyes popped innocently open and the grins on their faces broadened from ear-to-ear.

"Sure! Leave it to us!" Rangiku chortled to no-one in particular before she happily linked her arms with both Renji and Ichigo pulling them with her as she skipped off towards a distant cherry blossom tree. _Skipping?! I know I've known them for all of five minutes but . . . Renji and Ichigo definitely don't look like skippers . . ._

Everyone had large grins cracking their faces in two, she was startled that even Toshiro, who appeared to be the angriest teen on the planet was all doe eyed and sweet looking. _What was in those lollies?!_ The only people who didn't look like they were going to suggest a game of ring around the rosy were Orihime, Uryū and Chad whose faces were still a picture of concern. Orihime's eye brows were furrowed with worry as she peered off towards the distance. Natsumi's eyes followed her new friends gaze wondering what it was that had caused such strange reactions from these people. She didn't know if her eyes needed checking or what the problem was but she couldn't see anything that could cause anyone any harm. A few drifting leaves and maybe a dandelion or two. Finally her voice box started cooperating with her again as words spilled from her mouth.

"Wait! What's happening?! I don't see any-_**AHHHHH!**_" she shrieked, a rock of fear smashing the glass walls encasing her anxiety. Natsumi frantically searched around her knowing deep inside she wasn't going to see anything yet she knew in her gut that there was something right in front of her that she just couldn't make out. The sudden muscle crunching constriction around her ankle confirmed her suspicions. _What the hell! What's got my- _her thoughts were quickly interrupted as she was raised off the ground and thrown to her knees by a swift force. The shock of the fall strangled her cries of pain before they reached her lips. Natsumi felt the invisible hold around her ankle cease and took the opportunity to scramble to her feet. When she tried to run for safety though, her ankle wavered beneath her forcing her back to her knees, a weary glance down and she saw the source of her pain. Whatever had grabbed her before had made a small but surely deep laceration just above her ankle.

"Sumi!" Orihime cried, running over to the curled over red head with Rukia at her heels. "Chappy, you get that side," she ordered. Natsumi looked up woefully at her new friends face which was an arc of panic.

"Orihime, what's goin-" Natsumi never got to finish her sentence as a sharp splitting sensation at the base of her skull turned her world black.

…

Rukia was the last to hop back into her Gigai. She struggled to squish her small frame back into the body until only her head was left. She took a moment to just relish the freedom of being in her spirit form before she pulled her head down into the body. _Stupid, stuffy old Gigai . . . don't even know why I have to wear it! _She grumbled pointlessly knowing full well why.

The group of friends – or _co-workers_ could be a more accurate term – had almost all calmed themselves down from the strain and excitement of the fight, the only one still reeling was Ikkaku but that was to be expected from the blood thirsty man. The warm sensation reflecting off the raised healing arc of Orihime's Sōten Kisshun seemed to having a soothing effect on the Soul Reapers. They gathered closer to a kneeling Orihime watching in awe as she spread her power over Natsumi's unconscious body. Natsumi's limp frame was spread lucidly under the sunset shield, the cut in her leg slowly fading away under the guidance of Orihime's power.

Ichigo propped his arm up atop of Rukia's head - much to her annoyance – so he could get a better look at a recovering Natsumi. "She gonna be okay?" he asked while fending off Rukia's raging punches.

"I think so," Orihime murmured unsurely but quickly shook any negative thoughts from her mind, "Yes; yes she will be," she repeated assertively. The soul reapers noticed the condensation form between the ginger girls brow and silently decided it would be best to leave her to do what she does best. Heal.

"That was not a normal Hollow attack," Shūhei said flexing his arms readjusting to the confinements of the gigai.

"No it wasn't," Toshiro agreed, running a hand tiresomely through his snowy locks. _Hollows at that level never hunt in packs but there were at least ten of them . . . something was definitely attracting them here . . . _for a brief moment his eyes trailed over to where Natsumi was _or someone_. Her unconscious state left her face without any expressive lines, the sweet curl of her lips and the faint sound of her breath created the illusion of innocence. _She looks so_ _peaceful; just like a sleeping child. What could the Hollows want with her? _ "For now it doesn't matter," he asserted turning into the serious icy Taichou the Soul society had learned to love, fear and admire.

"We should wipe her memory before she wakes up and then we will figure out how to handle this situation with the hollows. Got it?"

"Yes Hitsugaya Taichou!" they all cried.

….

Natsumi bolted upright, a sheen of cold sweat layering her skin. The echo of her thumping heart could be heard in her ears, she was frightened, disorientated but finally, slightly informed. **You're welcome **the witch chortled sounding cheery.

Her weary gaze steeled over as she met the eyes of every Shinigami from her dream – though she didn't know that they were Shinigami at this point. Her eyes lingered at Hisagi but finally landed on Toshiro as if her memory servers her, he seemed to have the most authority. She bundled all the energy and courage she had left in her body and compacted it into a single assertive sentence

"_You_ have **a lot** of explaining to do"

_**TA DA! Well, kinda. I really hoped this chapter was good. I have yet to edit it, but I was just going to post it and read through it later with red pen in hand and fix all errors but I just wanted to get it up right away. **_

_**So I present to you chapter three, and I am looking forward to (finger and toes crossed) some more inspiring reviews! **_

_**And follows and favs I like those too – though I'm not quite sure the difference between them . . . **_

_**Have a good – rest-of-Sunday! **_

_**Yours truly **_

_**Wisteria Clove**_


End file.
